


School, Family and Everything Else

by herasux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Physical Abuse Mention, fathers galore!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadik barely remembered anything about him - his real father aside from a song he could only 1) hum or 2) make up words for since the actual words were lost on him and only had a few memories of his mother which included Karpouzi, the man she met and married as well as her untimely death which left him with no one else to turn to BUT his second "father". A new family, the Vargas Family, has moved into the huge empty house at the end of the street Sadik lives on - not that Sadik is interested in meeting them with the fact that he has to juggle school, his part-time job, and now he has to pick an after school club activity for the entire year on top of that!</p><p>What awaits him now that he's starting his Junior Year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School, Family and Everything Else

Sadik Adnan lived on  _Hollybush_ , one of the quietest streets in the entire town, with a few of the nicest houses in the entire town. Most of them had nice, big yards that were always cut and one or two story homes that should have been in magazines for how well they were kept up. The street and sidewalks were smooth and clean with a cul-de-sac at the end of the street - you know, one of those circular stretches of road? There was only one way in and one way out which was only accomplished by driving in nearly a half circle that lead back to the straighter, longer street.

The house at the very end, in the middle of the cul-de-sac, was the biggest and nicest house in town, but it hadn't been lived in for a few years after Old Miss Alice had passed away. Some said the place just wasn't the same without her screeching and raspy laugh.

Not all of the homes were a shining example of how nice Hollybush was though, mainly the Carriedos - belonging to Gabriel and Antonio Carriedo - whose house was a little cheaper, a little rundown, but okay in all respect. There was also Mr. Karpouzi's house which was the one that Sadik lived in which was in a worse condition.

The only thing it had going for it was the fact that it was a nice sized home with a nice sized front and backyard.

Aside from that, it was pretty much the worse property on that street alone - not that that couldn't be fixed with time and effort. Though that effort hasn't been made since Mr. Karpouzi came to live in the house despite the fact that it's paid for, and there is only so much work a minor can attempt while juggling school and a part-time job.

First off, the house was in need of a serious paint job as it was flaking continuously from not being kept up, revealing the original, bland coloring of the house. The grass was growing higher each day, but currently was in pretty bad shape BECAUSE of the attempt that the minor of the house made to not allow other bugs and critters attracted to higher grasses to invade. The grass in the backyard was in a similar state.

The gutters were in desperate need of being gutted because not only was this stopping the water from being filtered through due to the blockage of leaves and twigs, it was also slowly, but surely rotting the roof due  _to_  excess rainwater.

One of the windows was shabbily boarded up with square boards, duck tape, and bent nails that had been hammered in without care as long as it held. The other window was halfway taped up due to missing half the window, but the curtains were closed so the view inside could not be seen for if anyone could, the would be aghast.

Empty beer cans littered the already dirty living room floor as a man bundled under a blanket lay sleeping, seemingly not a care in the world, but in all actuality he was a depressed soul. He hardly ate. He hardly showered. The only thing he actually got up to do nowadays was head in to work to make sure he had enough funds to cover whatever he did spend on himself. He did not contribute to feeding Sadik, clothing Sadik, or even making sure that the bills were paid meaning that that responsibility fell to the minor himself to make sure it got done.

Trash littered the kitchen as well - empty bags, both paper and fast food alike - on the counter tops and the tabletop. At least there was soapy water in the sink, though there was a pile of dishes waiting to be cleaned, as well. The floor could also use a good sweeping as the canister of sugar had been dropped onto the floor along with a few canned goods which would be noticed because the cupboards above the sink had not been closed.

The short hallway was relatively fine as was the hallway's closet and the laundry room though it could use some sweeping too.

The cleanest room out of them all, however, had to be Sadik's own room. He could only go so far with the house, but there was no excuse for not keeping his own room clean regardless of whether he was tired or not.

Your personal bedroom was supposed to be your mini palace. 

It was your room of solitude and tranquility.

It was your sanctuary when you needed to get away from it all, and thankfully, Sadik's door locked from the inside so there was no way no one was getting in unless they  _really_  forced themselves in.

Sadik's room was not furnished with much aside from a bed with tanned sheets, a beige blanket, and a tanned comforter, a dark brown dresser with a mirror, and a dark brown nightstand that a small, white box sat on top of; the work "pics" had been hastily scrawled on top the box. There were a few posters of some of his favorite cooks on his walls and art, as well as those were both his passions (along with music which made three passions), but nothing else that really gave the room that special spark of  _personality_. A laundry basket sat near his closet with a net hanging over it - a sort of fun activity for him to indulge in when he didn't feel like just mechanically putting his dirtied items into the basket, and next to that stood an red, electric guitar on a stand and a complimenting speaker for the guitar to plug into.

Laying in the bed was none other than Sadik himself, awake as he waited for the alarm to signal that it was  **6:30AM** , and when it did, he drug himself from bed to start the day.

His daily routine consisted of:

a) finishing any chores from last night that he hadn't been able to get around to (including homework),

b) gathering his school clothes and taking care of his early morning hygiene duties,

c) cooking himself a light breakfast and then eating,

d) heading out to check the mailbox for any mails - junk, bills, or otherwise, 

e) deleting all messages from the answering machine regardless of the calls as they were frequent and bill collectors on top of that,

f) grab his backpack, don his green jacket, and decide whether he wants to catch the bus or simply walk since school doesn't take in until  **8:15AM**  after locking the door with his copy of the house key, 

and g) end up walking all alone definitely if he doesn't encounter anyone on the way as he began to walk away from the house.

However, he could't help but stop before "his" lawn to glance at the house sitting before the cul-de-sac that now had a dark, sleek car in front of it and idly wondered as to who lived there now seeing as it was no longer going to be that old one - rest her soul; of all the times they had interacted, her home had been the safe haven that he constantly ran to during the first year of living with Mr. Karpouzi.

Just thinking about that asshole - the way he had been when they had first moved to the little town they had been living in for 2, now 3 years - had Sadik nearly feeling suffocated again and pausing, he took in several deep, calmer breaths as mentally willed himself to calm down.

It was almost like hands had seized his throat - cutting off the oxygen his lungs had been providing him with, threatening to make him black out and--

N - no.

 _No._  

Inhale. 

U.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Calm down. _C - calm down Sadik._

Calm down calm down calm down.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

His hands curled into fists as he stood there, shaking a bit. He was _fine_. Karpouzi wasn't hurting him anymore - hadn't hurt him in a while - just got drunk A LOT and went to sleep and worked. He didn't even speak to him anymore--not after _she_ had died.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself, forcing his hands to unclench after what felt like several minutes, and he swallowed, closing his eyes briefly.

A finger tapped his

shoulder and he flinched - Karpouzi?! - whirling around to spy a pair of short haired twins instead. Both of them had hurriedly stumbled back, eyes wide with fear at the sudden movement, but Sadik then sighed, not wanting to frighten them anymore than they already had, but they had frightened him too, for a split second.

The tanner one spoke up first, a bit infront of his brother, hands balled up into fists.

"Wh - what's your problem, i - idiot?" he questioned Sadik, stuttering as he stared up at the taller male. "My brother only wanted to ask a quest - question!" He looked at the brunet like he surely had some sort of problem, but it was easy to tell from his voice that he was, indeed, scared just as much - if not more than - his brother.

"Sorry," Sadik muttered, scratching the back of his hoodie and rubbed his face lightly before continuing. "Ya guys scared me too though, but what's yer question? Anyway, next time - just call out to avoid startling me too bad, okay?"

Both nodded, but then the other brother spoke up, beginning to smile a bit now that he knew Sadik was more friendly than he was unkind.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas, and that is my brother, Romano," Feliciano began to say with a small, steadily growing smile, his amber eyes shining as the light caught his auburn hair. "We just moved into the big house at the end of this street, but we could definetely be considered neighbors, right? Since there aren't any more houses for several feet until the house you just came out of!"

Feliciano was definitely the nicer of the two of them while Romano had no qualms being mean to strangers, and the longer he studied them, the more that he noticed that they weren't twins. They had similar builds, a similar height, and nearly the same hairstyle just with an opposite part, but other than that, they weren't twins. Feliciano's eyes were a warmer amber while Romano's own were more distant and speckled with more gold, making them appear brighter.

"Nice ta meet ya both," Sadik replied, still eyeing them, but he was surprised by just how clean and really nice looking their clothing was. "I'm Sadik."

Between them, they were nice blazers, white, long sleeved button shirts with ties, stylish jeans, and expensive looking sneakers, and they just didn't have backpacks, but _messenger bags_.

Today was a particularly cool Autumn day though and Sadik honestly wasn't up for too much conversation because of how cold he was, but he could indulge the brothers a bit since he didn't know them and they were younger than he was - probably by two years. In comparison, the brunet couldn't help but feel rather poor next to them with his green jacket which was beginning to truly reach its end, one of his  _better looking_  red shirt that could use a patch on the left shoulder, ratty jeans that he really should consider throwing away sometime soon, and a pair of red sneakers that he had done his best to scrub clean, but they still appeared dirty to some degree because of the dark marks that wouldn't come off.

The only thing that was in relatively good shape on the Turk's person was the bright red pack on his back because ONE, his old backpack had fallen apart on him over the summer and TWO, he had had just a LITTLE extra money on him after receiving some cash from an anonymous person in his mailbox with a note that had simply said: ' _Spend it wisely'_.

He never had been able to figure out who had sent it, especially since the note was typed and not handwritten, and though it never happened again, it scared him, but also frustrated him and angered him. He didn't want anyone's  _pity_.

"Come on - it's both you guys' third day of school, right? I'll walk wit ya." It was best to get away from in front of the house just in case Karpouzi decided he wanted to be outside for one reason or another, and he couldn't risk either of them even interacting with him, no matter the cost; the chances of that happening though were zilch, but still...

He was afraid.

 _Nobody really knew what was going on_ , and that's how it should  _stay_. If he could just play it safe until he was out of school, then he wouldn't have to look back at that house ever again - at Karpouzi EVER AGAIN.

He started moving and the brothers took the empty sides on his left and right as he walked in the middle, dwarfing them because they were so small. Honestly, he probably had half a foot on both of them - maybe a little more.

" _Your--_ your place is a dump, you know," Romano piped up, glancing back at it with a bit of a face before blanching a bit and added, "it's a nice size though - needs uh, just some work - not - not that I'd help you out or anything."

" _Romano_!" Feliciano protested, frowning a bit. "Try to be more sensitive - not everyone is well off as we are."

"I - I know that, damnit! I tried to add in a compliment, too!"

Sadik snorted, but was silent aside from that, focusing on walking rather than talking to the Italians - if their accents were anything to go by - which Romano found rude, especially when the brunet began to speed up some.

It was only a three minute walk up to the corner when the eldest of the trio announced that they would have to cross the street.

Romano snorted, pausing when they got to the main street, and Sadik did the same, waiting at the corner as a few cars passed by as Feliciano actually watched the cars go by with interest.

A beat up, off-white pick up truck blasting rock music turned on the corner of the street they needed to cross and head up the street, further into the town.

A sort of decent looking Oldsmobile chugged along, being driven by an elderly woman, but it was being followed behind by a big, red SUV which was blowing its horn rather viciously before cutting around the Oldsmobile, speeding up on its way. The middle aged woman either had no respect for her elders, was trying to get her kids to school on time, or both.

Sadik shook his head because the Oldsmobile had screeched to a stop as a result. The old woman was probably afraid of an accident, but eventually, she regained her courage and steadily headed up the road. Glancing to the left and to the right before crossing to the other sidewalk with the brothers.

"Do - do you think that elderly woman will be alright? She looked so scared."

"Tch--she'll be fine," Romano added him, frowning as he glanced up the street. "Only idiots are rude to old people who can still drive. Everyone has rights on the road."

Feliciano said nothing, only smiled at Romano because his brother's good heart was showing - who had become embarrassed, sputtering a quick " _Wh - what??_ " and Sadik chuckled, wanting to tease the other a bit more for some reason.

The Turk had honestly been about to say something when an older looking, off white pickup truck - rusting in a few places, though it was still managing  _somehow_  - blew its horn several times in an attempt to get the attention of one of the trio in particular because it was  _Ivan Braginski_  who was driving.

"What the h - hell--" 

"Wh - who's that?"

Sadik made an attempt to walk faster, gesturing the pair to keep moving as he wondered as to why the Russian felt like bothering him this early in the morning -  _especially_  since this was their first week back. 

"Listen - don't talk ta him, Feliciano, Romano, okay? Ivan's bad news."

The young teens tensed up, remembering the name from Tuesday, actually.

The truck pulled ahead a bit, moseying alongside the steadily moving trio. Natalya sat in the passenger's seat (which was on the opposite end), looking the most annoyed that her brother was bothering with Adnan of all people.

"Are you in need of a  _ride_ , Adnan?" the Russian finally spoke, smiling in that weird way of his that made both younger teens fairly uncomfortable as he leaned his arm out of the window, but kept up with the Turk with ease in the truck. Of course, this immediately stirred up protests on Natalya's end which Ivan was quick to silence with a few Russian words that resulted in a huff, but silence from his sister. "Natalya would be  _more than happy_  to sit in the middle. What do you say?"

"No thanks, Braginski," was the reply, and quite frankly, Sadik hadn't even glanced at Ivan or the truck, preferring to get to his destination without thxe help of Ivan especially. Maybe the thought of added company could throw him off. It was worth a shot with the worse case scenario being that Ivan did not move on, at all and rode the whole way there next to Sadik instead, and to be honest, it had happened once before - just a week before summer had started. The sheer uncomfortableness of the situation had been suffocating that day, and Natalya hadn't been with him, either. "If you can't fit us all in the front - no deal."

The smile didn't waiver, but widened instead as Ivan eyed the pair of teens walking with Sadik. Freshmen, no doubt.

"Don't feel like, ah,  _ditching them_?" he questioned, one nearly white brow arched as he let loose a mirthless chuckle before continuing to eye the brothers with contempt now. "They're just _freshmen_."

Sadik frowned at the look, moving to switch Feliciano to walking in the middle so he was the closest to the street and patted the other's shoulder before addressing the Russian.

"I'm going to have to decline, Braginski. Come on, you two..."

The trio picked up the pace at Sadik's comment and continued on quietly.

...And Ivan was already driving away once he noticed that Sadik really wasn't going to take him up on his offer.

"That - that big bastard's smile gives me the creeps!"

Romano made a face, a certainly looking a bit scared.

Sadik laughed, shaking his head as Feliciano watched the truck get smaller and smaller, looking a bit wistful.

"The - the girl inside was pretty though."

Romano murmured his agreement.

"Don't let 'im hear ya say that - that was his sister--not that she ain't cute, but come on. We'll get there in 15 minutes."

***-***

If he had had a watch, he would have been able to know the time minute by minute,  but he didn't, so as soon as he saw a digital clock while on his way, he immediately glanced at it. 

_**8:05.** _

_Shit._

The dark haired teen sighed, jogging out of the building which soon transitioned into a light run down the concrete path that extended to the back with a light, sheltered roof on the path (that also lead back into the buildings) as he made his way towards the back of the school campus 0with hopes that he'd make it to the gym to registered for a club activity. However, when he burst into the gym, the lines were still pretty long, so he glanced around quickly, spotting a short line that only had two people in it: a short-ish guy with wavy blonde hair that barely fell past his ears and a shorter girl with long, dark brown hair. Sadik was quick to get into line behind them, slightly winded.

When the blonde finished registering, he was quick to hurry away - most likely to class.

Good. The faster the girl in front of him got finished registering, the faster Sadik, himself, could get registered - not that he was planning on rushing her or anything. It took a few minutes, but the girl handed in her registry paper and dashed away, much to the shock of the busty blonde that stood at the booth, having been about to write her a hall pass. 

Her green eyes settled on Sadik, and she smiled softly, setting her pen down as she handed him both a pencil and a registry form.

"Well, there's no harm in writing out the hall pass for you, instead, right?" she asked, causing the brunet to give her a relieved look as he took the pen and paper.

"Thank ya," he replied, smiling a little bit as he glanced down at the paper, pencil in hand. "That'd really help me out."

Sadik then settled on actually filling out the form, writing his name at the top, along with the date as well as his grade as it had been indicated at the top of the sheet. The rest of the questions were in bullet form and were as followed:

  * **Age?:**  



This threw him for a loop, but perhaps they just wanted the information just to gauge the oldest and youngest in the club for future meetings and events? With that thought in mind, he wrote down " _seventeen_ " and moved on.

  * **Favorite Subject?:**



Well, that one was just as easy as the last one. _Art_. Of course, he did have interests in cooking and music, but art was his favorite. Writing that down, he quickly moved onto the next question.

  *   **Why do you want to join the club?:**



Sadik frowned, but immediately began scribbling. He didn't have the heart to glance up at the banner on the booth now, especially when the blonde had been so friendly. He had simply gotten in the shortest line he could find as fast possible which would not be a good answer, but as long as the club was a favorable one - or unfavorable which meant he would have to stick with it for a good while - things would be fine. In the end, he wrote down that he was interested in joining the club because he " _had an interest in what the club was about - simple as that_." For now, it would have to do.

Moving onto the last question, the brunet blinked upon noticing that it was more of a request than a question.

  * **Draw your favorite flower.**



... Had he signed up for a flower club or something? Well - that wasn't horrible. Flowers were good, precious things and reminded him of his mother, especially yellow tulips. It could've been worse. Nibbling at his lower lip, he began to sketch out a delicate looking tulip curled around a thin branch. 

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed, making Sadik pause and look at her, bright red. 

"I - is something wrong?"

He frowned, glancing down at the half finished sketch before glancing at her again.

"N - no-sorry. Please, finish it. I can't wait to see it completed." The blonde had leaned forward, peering at Sadik, looking quite sincere with her words as she waited for him to take up his pencil again.

Sadik nodded, feeling a little nervous since she seemed to appreciate the sketch and finished it in a few minutes before handing it over with a bit of a smile - bigger than the what he had first graced her with, at least.

"I hope it looks alright."

Glancing over the paper once she had taken it, the blonde's eyes shined brightly, but still held a certain, gentle warmth as she shifted her gaze to Sadik, and this time, her reply was soft.

"It looks amazing - he'll be so happy."

Sadik's brows furrowed, and he stared at her, opening his mouth to question that. Obviously, it was someone that she knew, and someone she knew _well_. Perhaps someone she knew well enough to know that they liked flowers as well - or maybe art?? Sure, his appreciation for all flowers could use some work, but the thought of meeting another fellow artist was an exciting one.

Kiku, a Sophomore now, was a talented artist, but about a year younger than himself. Age hadn't meant anything though, since upon figuring out where their interests lead, they immediately settled into a conversation about various types of art and famous artists of today.

" _Uhh_ \- _he_?"

The blonde blinked, seeming to come back to reality and chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Oh, it's nothing I hoenstly shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Thank you for registering, ah, _Sadik_. I'm Emma."

"No--no problem! 'M sure I'll have fun!"

The blonde then held out the hall pass for the brunet to take, smiling brightly now.

"Keep up that optimism and you'll do fine! Here - don't forget this! And also don't forget about the first meeting today after lunch! Meet us in Classroom **206** , Building _B_."

"Oh, yeah, thanks so much, and alright - I won't forget!"

Taking the piece of paper gratefully, he dashed away even though he had a hall pass. There was an unacceptable time limit even WITH a hall pass after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And there's Chapter One! It's pretty long, and it's been a while since I've done a multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me. I'll try my best not to lose interest.


End file.
